


Snowy Days

by Araine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine
Summary: Whitestone castle is snowed in, and Percy and Vex have an unexpected day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).



> Some Perc'ahlia birthday fluff for blackglass. Happy birthday darling and thank you so much for being such a good friend!

When Vex’ahlia woke in the bed she shared with Percival in the very early morning, a kind of muffled stillness lay over everything. Light filtered, dreamy and subdued, through the shuttered window outside of which fat flakes of snow drifted down and down to add to the sizeable pile that had accumulated overnight. Outside of the safety of the heavy comforters spread over the bed the air was bitingly cold. 

Vex rolled over to the sleeping body beside her and shook Percy by the shoulder. 

“Percy,” she said, grinning. “Percy!” 

He groaned, blinked sleepy blue eyes at her. Vex had learned that the opportunity to see Percy’s sleepy early morning face was one of the best things about waking up next to him morning after morning. 

“It’s snowing!” 

Percy rolled over towards the window. He moved one arm free of the bedding, before thinking better of it and retreating to the warmth. Instead he blinked blearily at the steadily accumulating inches of snow, taking it all in with a measured expression. 

“So it is,” he murmured. Percy ducked himself back under the blankets.  

Vex nudged Percy with her shoulder. Percy groaned and burrowed deeper, so that only his hair was visible above the coverlet, like a little bit of localized snowfall on his pillow. “Would you please decide if you’re going to stay in bed or get up?” he whined. “You’re letting the cold in.” 

Vex briefly contemplated tossing all of the covers off the bed, just to witness Percy’s stunned reaction-- it would surely be glorious-- before thinking better of it. Instead she slipped out of the covers into the frigid air, pulled her robe on as swiftly as she could manage, and padded over to the fireplace to stoke it back to roaring life. Under Vex’s ministrations the blaze crackled merrily, filling the room with light and the promise of warmth. Job done, Vex scampered back to bed and settled in beside Percy. 

“Do you know what this snow means darling?” 

“Hmm?” Percy asked, lazily wrapping his arms around Vex’s torso and drawing her closer into his delicious body heat, still apparently half asleep. 

Vex grinned. “It means the delegation from Emon won’t be able to make it today, which means that we” -- she kissed Percy lightly on the mouth-- “have a day off.” 

Without opening his eyes, a self-satisfied grin spread across Percy’s mouth. “Then I suppose we should make the most of it,” he said. 

\--

It was Trinket who at last got them out of bed, growling mournfully at Vex because he had to do his business outside. Vex dressed quickly but warmly, stuffing her breeches into her boots and adding an extra fur coat on top of her day wear. 

“Why have we not taught that bear to use a privy already?” Percy asked, still gamely bundling up in his own fur lined woolen jacket. 

“He’d probably break it, big as he is,” Vex said. “Unless he had a very special bear privy…” 

“Now there’s a thought,” Percy said, engineering complications already spinning through his clever brain. 

Trinket pawed at the ground and made a sound like a low growl to express his own opinions about a ‘special bear privy’. Vex laughed, scratched her bear behind the ears. “We wouldn’t do that to you buddy,” she said. “Though you could learn to ask the servants to let you out once in awhile.” 

Trinket leaned on Vex affectionately, with so much of his bear bulk that she nearly toppled under the weight of him. She skipped away, laughing and barely keeping her balance before opening up the door to her and Percy’s room for the bear. He padded along in front, Vex and Percy trailing behind. 

As they walked, Percy slipped his hand into Vex’s and kept it warm. 

The door to the courtyard was wedged shut with snow, but Trinket easily helped to push it open once Vex undid the latch. He loped off into the white fog, protected against the cold by pounds of bear fur. Vex leaned against the door frame, hands stuffed deep into her coat, watching her bear frolic through the drifts and flurries. 

Something wet and very cold splattered across Vex’s face. 

She shrieked and turned to catch Percy with snow on his gloves and an unapologetic grin. Hastily Vex scooped up snow and hurled it back. It shattered across his torso, dusting his coat with white sugary powder and leaving him mostly dry. 

Vex gathered up more snow and volleyed back at Percy, who ducked away, laughing. He dove into a snowbank, frantically filling his arms with slush. Vex rushed him, thinking to ambush him, but at the last second Percy turned and stuffed snow down the back of Vex’s jacket. 

She stood there, gaping at Percy as he dodged away, slush running icily cold down her back.

Vex whistled for Trinket and signalled to the bear through the snowstorm, who eagerly loped over to Percy before rearing up and knocking the noble flat on his back into the snow. Vex scooped up a few handfuls of powdery snow and sauntered over to Percy.

He looked up at her, flat on his back and trapped by by six hundred pounds of bear. 

“Well well well,” she said, and dumped all the snow on his face. 

Percy spluttered, wiping the snow from his face, taking off his glasses to get what was trapped there. Trinket rolled off of Percy, magnanimously freeing his legs. Trinket stuck his head under Vex’s hand, in search of praise. 

Vex petted her bear absently. “Thanks buddy,” she said, and offered her free hand out to Percy. He took it and stood, snow raining down from his coat and his hair to join the accumulation on the ground. 

“I concede,” Percy said, putting his hands up. “You win-- although a snow fight is a bit unfair when it’s two against one.” 

Vex grinned. “Needs must,” she said, utterly unapologetic. “Now let’s get inside.” 

\--

“Well,” Cassandra said when she saw the two of them at last. “You look like you’ve had fun.” 

Percy-- whose coat was wet with melted snow and whose hair still had chunks of ice in it-- only grinned at his sister. “Hi. Sorry, did you need something?” 

Cass shook her head, smiling at Percy’s sheepish look. “Nothing at all,” she said. “The delegation from Emon messaged ahead that they won’t make it here until the snowstorm breaks. I was coming to ask if you wanted to take hot chocolate in the parlor with me.” 

It was Vex who answered, nodding eagerly. “Yes,” she said. “Hot chocolate sounds wonderful.” 

Percy grinned indulgently at Vex-- really, Cassandra thought, her brother was hopeless in love. “Give us a minute to hang out coats out to dry,” he said. “And that would be lovely.” 

\--

The sitting room with its roaring blaze was the perfect place to remain in winter, with Cassandra curled up under a blanket in her armchair and Percy and Vex taking the couch. When news at last came of the storm breaking in the evening, Cassandra left them to do some playing in the snow of her own. Vex caught Percy’s grin as she left, and commented on it. 

“I’m happy,” he said. “That she can be happy, is all.” 

“I’m glad that we all are,” Vex said. “We deserve a little happiness after everything.” 

“Hmm,” Percy said, an agreement. 

“Would you like to join her?” Vex asked. 

Percy only pulled Vex closer under their blanket, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He kissed her hair where it spilled down her shoulders, lips tender and warm. “Not at the moment,” he said. “I’ve finally got you all to myself.” 

Vex leaned into Percy’s arms and smiled, content. 


End file.
